As part of our general collaborative studies in China and the feasibility study for a lung cancer intervention study among Yunnan tin miners, two lung cancer case-control studies have been conducted among the tin miners. The first, a prevalence case-control study, interviewed 107 living cases diagnosed between 1967-1984 and an equal number of matched controls. A second study includes 183 lung cancer cases incident in 1985 and 1986 among miners and an equal number of matched controls. Data concerning smoking, occupational exposures including radon and arsenic exposure, diet and other exposures were collected by personal interview. Analyses of risk by radon, tobacco, and arsenic in the prevalence study have been completed while analyses of the incident case-control study are ongoing. These studies are being conducted collaboratively with scientists from the Cancer Institute of the Chinese Academy of Medical Sciences and the Labor Protection Institute of the Yunnan Tin Corporation, and the Division of Cancer Etiology at NCI.